five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Jinchuriki
'Background' The first Jinchuriki was Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki who sealed the Ten-Tails inside himself over a 1000 years ago. Throughout his travels, Hagoromo used the Ten-Tails' power to perform many great deeds and promote peace during his lifetime, causing him to be revered as the "Sage of Six Paths". Towards the end of his life. Known that that ten-tails would be released when he died. He split his chakra into 9 beings which would be called the Tailed Beasts and each given them a name. Although humanity would grow fear and try use the Tailed Beasts it was not until the establishment of the Hidden Villages that Jinchuriki would come back into practice. Hashirama Senju the 1st Hokage of Hidden Leaf Village sealed the Nine-Tails inside his wife Mito Uzumaki to protect the village and to stop Madara Uchiha. Around the same time the Hidden Sand Village's 1st Kazekage Reto sealed One-Tailed inside Bunpuku. Hashrima as a peace agreement then sealed the other Tailed Beasts minus the Seven Tails and gave them to the other three Hidden Villages at time. Four-Tails and Five-Tails to the Hidden Rock Village, Two-Tails and Eight-Tails to the Hidden Cloud Village and Three-Tails and Six-Tails to the Hidden Mist Village. Later he would Seal Seven-Tails and sell it to the Hidden Waterfall Village. At some point after the death of Bunpuku the first One-Tail Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage the began the practice of tailed beasts being sealed inside a relative to one of the kage of the village. As a way to make sure that they would not defect. He sealed inside his niece Sako. 'Overview' Jinichuuriki are humans that have had Tailed Beasts sealed inside them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. They also display certain characteristics of the Tailed Beast example being Naruto's Whisker marks. This partly makes them a human-tailed beast hybrids. Jinchuuriki in most cases have their Tailed Beast sealed into them early in their lives often shortly after birth - so that they can grow up acclimating to their beast. Which seal is used differs from village to village. Person can become a Pseudo-Jinnchuriki if they ingest some of the innards of a Tailed Beast. This gives them Immense Chakra but does not make them as strong a regular Jinchuuriki. Jinichuriki are usually prosecute and hated by their fellow villagers because the beasts inside and sometimes see them as no different then the tailed beasts. If tailed Beast is removed from them this could result in their deaths. 'List of Jinichuuriki and Tailed Beasts' 'Alliance' *Naruto Uzumaki(Act of Order)(Solider in the 5th Division) **Kurama(Nine Tails) *Killer B(Solider in the 5th Division) **Gyuki(Eight Tails) *Gaara(Alliance Leader)(5th Kazekage) **Shukaku(One Tail) *Monkey D. Luffy(Pseudo-Jinchuuriki)(Son-Goku)(2nd Division) 'Coalition' *Yugito Nii(P.O.W)(Resurrected)(Indoctrinated) **Matatabi(Two Tails)(P.O.W)* * Yagura(Fourth Mizukage)(Resurrected)(Indoctrinated) **Isobu(Three Tails) *Roshi(P.O.W)(Missing-Nin)(Resurrected)(Indoctrinated) **Son Goku(Four Tails) *Han(Resurrected)(Indoctrinated) **Kokuō(Five Tails) *Ukataka(Missing-Nin)(Resurrected)(Indoctrinated) **Saiken (Six Tails) *Fu(Resurrected)(Indoctrinated) **Chomei(Seven Tails) *Ginkaku(Pseudo-Jinchuuriki)(Kurama) *Kinkaku(Pseudo-Jinchuuriki)(Kurama) 'Former' *Rin Nohara(Three-Tails) *Kushina Uzumaki(Nine-Tails) *Blue-B(Eight-Tails) *Mito Uzumaki(Nine-Tails) *Sako(One-Tail) *Bunpuku(One-Tail) *Obito Uchiha(Ten-Tails) *Madara Uchiha(Ten-tails) Trivia Category:Ninja World Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Alliance Category:Coalition Category:Hidden Villages Category:Immense Power Category:Hybrid